


eleven years

by mak (cold_blue_eyes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_blue_eyes/pseuds/mak
Summary: Stiles wanted to see Derek on this day. He couldn't leave the man alone.





	eleven years

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short, and it was raining, so this happened.

Just walking the distance between the curb and the front door to Derek’s building was enough to leave Stiles soaked. The rain had been relentless for most of the afternoon, but when Stiles finally decided to leave for the loft it seemed like the sky decided to overturn all the last buckets at the same time.

He was shivering when the elevator doors opened on the top floor. His teeth started to clatter before he reached Derek’s door. It opened before he knocked.

“Why did you come?” Derek asked, voice almost harsh, but under that, he seemed worried, Stiles knew.

“I didn’t want to leave you alone today,” he answered simply.

For a second Derek stood there without moving, but then he shook his head and turned around, leaving the door open for Stiles to get in. Stiles walked inside rubbing his arms in an attempt to create some heat, but it was in vain. The loft was warmer than outside, but Derek ran hot so he didn’t need to use the AC a lot.

Stiles waited until Derek came back because he didn’t know how the man felt about him coming over. He was supposed to be here, after all. They talked about it, and it wasn’t the first time Stiles had done it. Even then, Stiles couldn’t help but feel insecure and confused for a moment, at least until Derek came back carrying towels and clothes.

He walked right into Stiles’ space and started to take off his shirt. 

“Hey,” Stiles tried to protest, but Derek was stronger than him when he wanted to be. “I can take my clothes off,” he said when Derek had already managed to peel the shirt from Stiles’ body. It made a wet sound when it hit the floor.

“You’re going to catch a cold and it’s going to be your own fault.” 

Derek barely looked at him, but his hands were trained in Stiles’ pants. It was so quick Stiles couldn’t even look away or do something because in the blink of an eye Derek had them down, and Stiles only needed to step out of the legs as he kicked off his shoes.

Derek gave him a towel and Stiles wrapped around his shoulders. The other one Derek wrapped around Stiles’s waist. 

Derek eyed him critically.

“You’re satisfied now?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow. Derek had a frown on his face. Stiles was sure Derek was trying to determine his body temperature, but his work had been so quick Stiles didn’t really feel that cold now.

Derek stared at him in silence.

Stiles sighed.

Derek didn’t move. 

As much as he wanted to say Stiles shouldn’t have come, Derek needed him there. The both of them knew.

“Come here,” Stiles said, opening his arms slightly. Derek had a moment of hesitation before lowered his head and stepped forward, his head coming to rest on Stiles’s shoulder. Chest to chest, Stiles put his arms around Derek. This was what they should have done first because Derek was hot enough to warm Stiles up in two seconds.

Derek’s heavy head weighed on Stiles’ shoulder. He gathered the man in his arms like Derek was fragile, and at that moment he might as well have been.

“Eleven years,” Derek murmured. He left out the ‘since they died’. Derek sniffed quickly, but Stiles couldn’t see if there were tears in his eyes. He let his own head lean against Derek’s, the feeling of being as close as they could get right in this moment powerful enough for Stiles to sense the warmth inside his chest wanting to come out.

“And you’re still alive, aren’t you?” Stiles asked, his voice as low as Derek’s.

The man nodded against his shoulder.

“Yeah.”

Stiles knew the Derek from a time ago wouldn’t have faced that reality with any kind of prospect for the future, because his life was still dictated by the occurrences of a past he couldn’t let go of. Stiles knew all about that, and though he wasn’t the person that taught Derek how to overcome those feelings, slowly he became part of the reason why Derek did it.

“You know we always want you here.” Stiles turned his face to the side so he could kiss Derek on his hair. Then he added, almost like a secret, “I want you here, Derek.”

The man lifted his head, his eyes finding Stiles’. There was no more anguish and loss in them, those emotions had been left behind, broken down into pieces to be discarded in a long process that was still happening now. Maybe it would continue until he died.

“I want you here, too, Stiles.”

When Derek said those words Stiles’s heart skipped a beat. Perhaps it was a condition, he didn’t know, but always when he was around Derek there was a chance it would happen, and some part of Stiles already expected this uptick in the adrenaline running through his veins, like taking a hit of a drug.

Stiles leaned close to Derek’s face, his lips an inch from Derek’s. He closed the distance to kiss Derek on his cheek, feel the stubble caressing his face and have Derek’s scent mingling with his. The man let him have that because Derek had taken much from Stiles already, though he gave back many things more.

Stiles wanted to be there in the next year, and the one after that. 

 


End file.
